Heightened Awareness
by Maesdream
Summary: Why exactly were the other club members late getting to the clubroom? Was it all part of her master plan? Haruhi x Kyon oneshot. Warning for Lemon and adult content.


A/N – seriously PWP, you have been warned. Rated M for a reason, you know - turn back now if you don't want to experience the lemon-y goodness! And if you have any hope for a plot... this is not for you!

Probably could take place at any time, but I see it sometime during the first season of the anime run… I haven't made it through all the novels yet, so I could certainly be missing something important, but ah well. Partly inspired by the b&w wallpaper… you know the one ;)

* * *

**Heightened Awareness**  
- - - - - - - -

Haruhi Suzumiya was bored. Don't ask me how I knew… I just did. Over the last year I have become annoyingly sensitive to her many mood swings – scratch that - _mood tornadoes_. And unfortunately for me, this afternoon I could sense her intense restlessness. Only this time there was something edgy and raw about it – something that made my stomach clench if I thought about it too deeply.

So I didn't.

If only it were that easy.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The much abused school bag was flung to the ground, followed shortly by the petite brunette who flung herself onto the table.

_Where the hell was everybody? Why did they pick today of all days to run late getting to the club room?_

"Aaargh, I'm so bored – Kyon why don't you ever think of any good club activities!?"

_Because even if I did you wouldn't listen to me._

"Your ideas are better." I turned my attention back to the computer, hoping this was the end of the conversation. As if I should be so lucky.

She kicked the chair under the table idly, purposefully flinging her shoes off in the process, "And its hot in this room – even with my summer uniform it's still stifling." Her head fell to the table, hands grasping at her hair in an attempt to stop the tendrils from sticking to her neck. A quick flick of the wrist and a hair tie made the messy arrangement permanent.

_Keep your eyes on the monitor. Do not look directly at her… at her lovely bare neck._

It was far too easy to look just to the right, past the screen – I moved to push the chair away from the desk when – oh lord, what was she doing now? One foot was propped up on the table, her skirt falling precariously high on her thigh.

Too late. I couldn't look away now.

Slipping her thumb under the dark knee sock, she peeled the offending item down and off her foot, haphazardly flinging it away in annoyance.

I gripped the sides of the desk. Hard.

The other sock was gone now. Satisfied with her efforts she jumped up from her chair, eyes darting about in a most dangerous way. Obviously since I was the only victim – I mean _member_ – present, that predatory glare landed on me.

Miles of smooth, creamy leg approached my chair. I was frozen in place, though with this view – who would want to leave?

"Kyon, I'm bored! Play a game with me."

_Oh crap. This was a priority 3 alert._

Without warning she had my tie in her hand and I was yanked out of my chair, landing sharply on the ground. And then the pain was entirely forgotten as a bare-legged Haruhi settled on my lap.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I grabbed her hand, which was still attached to my tie, gritting my teeth in an attempt to resist the sensations now flowing through my lower body.

It was no use – her grip never faltered and as her weight shifted in a motion that was anything but accidental; she gave me a triumphant grin.

_Dammit, I'm only human – how long was I supposed to resist?_

_Maybe longer than Not at All, my logical brain taunted me. _

_Oh shut up._

"I told you before Kyon, I have needs."

She gave another experimental wiggle of hips as I hissed.

"And apparently you do too."

_Well no kidding, I'm a normal male teenager aren't I? Of course usually those needs meant only myself and a private shower. Okay, so her crazy grin might have worked its way into my mind during a couple of times, but that didn't mean anything, right? Okay, just calm down here._

I frowned, still begging my poor body to ignore the onslaught of teasing stimuli, though my other hand itched to reach around and grab the flesh straddling me.

"What the heck are you hesitating for!? Didn't you hear what I said!?"

_Of course I heard. If I live to be one hundred and three I still won't forget those words. But that wasn't the point… what was the point again?_

"It's pretty obvious you want me… and not just from this." Grinning darkly she shifted against what was by now rather noticeable evidence of my desire. With her free hand she grabbed a fistful of skirt, adjusting so that now the only thing between me and _her_ was whatever she had on under that skirt. I nearly had a nosebleed just imagining it and here I was about to see… and not just the panties but what was underneath…

Easy, Kyon – take a deep breath. Now just use logic and convince her that she doesn't really want to-

Evidently she had grown impatient and decided to take advantage of my distracted state of mind – a quick yank on my tie had our mouth clashing together.

And then I felt her tongue brush my lips.

_Eh, what the hell._

My arms swept around her, desperately crushing her body against mine as our tongues warred for control. Vaguely I sensed that her bare legs had encircled my waist, the feel of her heat nearly sending me over the edge. As if sensing my crumbling resolve, little teeth nipped at my lower lip.

"Easy now," she grinned evilly, face already flushed with enjoyment, "we're not even to the main event yet."

_Oh crap. Now I'm blushing and there's no way her sharp eyes will miss that._

Deciding quickly, I figured the best plan of action would be to distract her. Besides, this position gives her entirely too much control.

I flipped her onto her back, pinning her hands to the floor as her eyes flashed appreciatively. From my new vantage point kneeling most intimately between her knees, I certainly had a unique view.

And pale blue was my new favorite color.

I matched our lips back up as some sort of instincts I hadn't even known I possessed kicked in, my hands slipping beneath her uniform top, going where no man had dared venture.

Well, actually, maybe someone had… after all, she never denied the string of boyfriends rumor. Inexplicably, I felt violent towards guys I hadn't even met.

She shook her head in between kisses, "Haven't" she muttered.

The crushing tension rolled away. "Good, me either."

She smirked. "Obviously."

I narrowed my eyes at her – but any retort would be dangerous. And now that we'd started this, I would be hard pressed to stop.

Er, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Sortof.

Realizing my mouth could be put to a more efficient use than making her angry, I pressed it against her collarbone, where her uniform had come unbuttoned, nearly falling off her shoulder.

I decided the startled little noise she made was revenge enough.

Now the moment of truth.

My inner voice was screaming at me to just go for it, while my logical side implored me not to risk my life in such a reckless manner.

So of course I did it.

It was warm and firm – but not too firm, and it seemed to conform to my hand as I gently squeezed.

Apparently my life was safe for the moment since I was still breathing and the girl beneath me let out a low moan.

I squeezed my eyes shut. _Haruhi, you are enough to drive a man crazy._ Seems I'm not quite sane since here I was.

_Although I did make you moan, missy._

She huffed out a breath, "Don't get so cocky."

_Interesting word choice_.

I gave my hips an experimental thrust forward.

_Funny, I kinda thought that was the point._

She made an affronted noise, "You know what I meant."

I did. I also knew she was in no way insulted. With a hand on her lower _lower_ back, I lifted her hips, firmly melding them against mine, giving her a choice to either wrap her arms around my neck or fall to the ground.

I enjoyed the fact that she chose me instead of a lump on the head. It was a small triumph but I'd take it.

Growing more confident, I recaptured her mouth while at the same time continued to familiarize myself with her perky breast. She seemed to be kissing back eagerly now, restarting the earlier battle with my tongue.

I suddenly realized that her little hands were busy unbuckling my belt and it seemed rude somehow not to return the favor. I slipped a shaky finger under the waistband of her skirt, seeking some sort of zipper or fastening.

She squirmed irritably, "Don't bother, just take off the underwear."

I smirked. _A bit eager are we?_

Summoning all my courage I drew my eyes to the lovely pale blue fabric barely covering her most intimate area.

Meanwhile she had gotten my pants worked down and wasted no time in slipping her fingers firmly around me. My hands clenched as I involuntarily thrust against her small hand.

I had the blue panties off in 2.3 seconds.

I reached out to touch her center, marveling at the heat that infused the digit and bravely slid my middle finger deep inside. The small girl gasped and I could feel her inner walls clench around me tightly. Her eyes widened in surprise as I began making a subtle movements and her mouth fell open in a wordless exclamation. Like an explorer with single-minded determination, I pressed on in my quest, caressing the small pink bud with my thumb while continuing to stroke her from the inside, earning an amazing sounding "mmmmm."

It was as though she was telling me what to do without actually telling me. _Yeah, I know, it doesn't make sense to me either._

Her hips bucked against my hand, urging further ministrations. Her touch became harder and more desperate, yanking down my boxers.

An appreciative eye roamed over the newly exposed appendage.

"Not bad, Kyon."

I rolled my eyes. _I guess from her that was a compliment._

She reached over and rifled through the bag which had landed on the floor next to us, retrieved a small foil packet and chucked it in my direction.

Gods, she really did have this planned out. Obviously there was no sense asking if she really wanted to lose her virginity on the floor of a school club room. If she didn't want it I wouldn't be here.

In fact, I'd probably be dead.

Small hands grabbed at my ass, urging me on as I moved into position between her legs. Even with just the tip pressed inside, her warmth flooded over my cock. It felt amazing. Somewhere in the back of my mind I began to realize what all the hype was about. I lowered my mouth to tease her nipple, now jutting prominently through the thin fabric of her bra, my tongue creating a wet spot where it circled and licked.

She whimpered – a very un-Haruhi like sound. "C'mon," she managed.

For once we were actually in agreement.

_Sorry Haruhi._

I thrust quickly and firmly, past the slight internal resistance. Her face was momentarily scrunched in pain but this girl was nothing if not resilient. I bit the inside of my cheek, determined to pause and allow her a chance to adjust, but in no time at all, her hips were thrusting up to mine demonstrating a willingness to continue. There was nothing in the world that could feel as incredible as her warmth surrounding me.

Our simultaneous moans melded together as I allowed her to set the pace.

She was used to being in charge, after all.

Our mouths met in a now frantic kiss, tonguing mimicking the action down below. She pressed an arm and leg into the floor, using leverage to get me on my back.

Of course at this point I'm not exactly going to put up much of a fight.

_I'm actually surprised you let me be on top at all._

As I gazed at her breasts that now bounced with each thrust, I was suddenly extremely grateful for her controlling streak.

She picked up the pace, brow furrowed in concentration, trying to figure out the mechanics of our bodies moving in unison. I worked out a motion that had my lower abdomen bumping against her sensitive nub and her mouth made a little "o" as I held her hips firmly in place, creating a lovely friction. My tongue traced circles over her accessible breast, and when I pulled her nipple fully into my mouth with a hard suction, her thrusts became erratic. Her head fell to my shoulder and I felt her nails digging into my arms; as her sharp cry was muffled against my flesh.

The pulsing of her inner walls sent me over the edge as I bit back a groan, hands tightly clenching her hips as I finally surrendered to the waves of pleasure.

As if oblivious to the fact that she was lying atop me half naked and sweaty in a school clubroom, her features broke out into a wide grin. "That was pretty good, Kyon! I should have let you suggest club activities a long time ago!"

My head fell to the floor with a soft thunk.

_Unless I have brain damage, I'm pretty sure you initiated this whole thing. And what do you mean "club activity"? Do you even understand the concept of private relationships?_

She tapped a finger to her lips. "Although I think maybe this should be something that just we participate in…"

It seemed she was considering this option. Now don't get me wrong… I wouldn't mind if she and Mikuru gave us a little "performance," although Mikuru would be sobbing before it even started… I shook my head before that fantasy went too far. But the thought of that slick bastard Koizumi or any other guy touching Haruhi… a darkness clenched at my chest. But I needn't have worried – she had already decided.

"Yes, you're right… definitely just us."

_I'm not sure whether to be thrilled or terrified. _

_Probably both._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

Well, there's my first attempt at a lemon - good, bad, made you want to rip your eyeballs out? Hopefully not that bad, but let me know! 


End file.
